


博弈外联

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Summary: 短 单纯怕翻





	博弈外联

**Author's Note:**

> 短 单纯怕翻

—  
一路上两人都没怎么说话，金珉锡一只手撑着车窗，一只手把着方向盘，目不斜视。

金钟大一下子摸摸嘴唇，一下子打开车窗吹风，一下子换车载电台，一下子又去调节音量——把局促不安四个大字都写在了身上。

完美的倒车入库，金珉锡拉好手刹，似漫不经心的来了一句：“要标记我吗？”

“嗯？”金钟大转过头，似乎能听到他脖子发出的像没有上润油的机器人不灵活的关节一样嘎嘎的声音：“什么？！！”

其实金珉锡说完，自己也是害羞的，他拔下车钥匙，丢了一句轻而短暂的“不要就算了”，打开车门，一溜烟的跑了出去。

这种话，本来就不应该是Omega来说才对，金珉锡气急败坏地想，主要是今天都暻秀的的话，不自觉的让他觉得，应该主动起来。

谁知道主动是一件那么让我脸红心跳的事情啊，他急冲冲的钻进了直升电梯。

正当电梯门缓缓合上的时候，一只手硬是把门掰开了。

金珉锡知道是金钟大，然而那一瞬间，他之前的别扭想法全都不见了，担心的说：“你小心点，被夹到——”

剩下的话被卡在了嗓子里——金钟大捧着他的脸，亲了亲他的嘴角，温柔中有带着占有欲：“都听你的。”

一个浅尝辄止的吻，像是秋天的落叶飘落在肩上一样轻柔。

金珉锡抬眼看着金钟大，Alpha刚刚应该是跑过来的，现在还在调整呼吸。他的柔和的眉眼中是藏不住的深情，和金钟大对视的时候，金珉锡像是要化成一滩水，坠入他眼底的深渊里。

他看着Alpha虹膜里的自己的倒影，往前凑了些，环抱住金钟大的脖子，吻了回去。

一吻结束，他们才发现没有按自己的楼层，现在电梯还停在负二楼。

这让金珉锡想起他们还在室外的事实，他苦着一张脸，把头埋在金钟大的颈窝处。

金钟大一只手抱着Omega，一只手讪讪的摸了摸鼻子，然后按了电梯按钮。

也多亏了这个点没有人。

—

不知道怎么回事，也许是说开了更加肆无忌惮一些，金钟大和金珉锡原本在客厅的沙发上聊着聊着，画面一转，就成了在卧室大床上赤裸着拥吻的情况。

两人都是第一次，缺乏经验，依稀记得上学的时候生理课说的内容，加上平时看的听的，金钟大含住了金珉锡鲜红的，在肌肤的摩擦中变得挺立的乳尖。

金珉锡原先还想躲，到后来是不由自主的顺着Alpha的动作，后穴被指尖弄得连连收缩。他全身都软了，就算不是发情期，那处却源源不断的分泌着液体。

他知道，他离发情也不远了。

软嫩的肠壁依依不舍的送走了金钟大的手指，迎接更加庞大的性器。金珉锡整个人都软了下来，泪眼婆娑间，他在Alpha温情的注视下，睫毛颤了颤，放松了臀部，头一次让一个Alpha这样完全的进入他的身体。

当金钟大开始摆动的时候，金珉锡还咬着牙不肯出声，或者是小小的一声吃痛的轻呼。到后来，渐入佳境，他也开始甩掉包袱，跟着Alpha的节拍发出悦耳的吟哦。

过了许久，金钟大拍拍金珉锡的屁股，把人换了一个面朝下的姿势，这样，金珉锡的腺体就完全暴露在金钟大眼前了。

就好想是知道会有的一门考试，在今天终于来临了一样紧张，金珉锡无意识地收缩着后穴，感觉肚子在痉挛似的空。

这可苦了金钟大，没有尝过Omega滋味的Alpha被这样一夹，差点精关失守，连忙深呼吸了一口气，才继续下去。

冲刺到最后，金钟大一下子捅到了早已经在金珉锡发情时顶开的生殖器的最深处，成结射精的同时，咬破了金珉锡的腺体。

身体最敏感的两个部位同时被占有着，金珉锡Omega的本能让他想缩回脖子，也是Omega的天性让他不自觉的奉献更多，给正在标记着他的这个Alpha。

这种全身上下慢慢变得有归属感和臣服心的感觉，如果对象是金钟大的话，他不反对。

——


End file.
